Shadamy: Innocence
by Death-Heart-The-Hedgehog
Summary: A Shadamy Story, kind of based on the song, "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne. I wrote this a year ago, or 2 years ago XD Hope you enjoy even though the vocabulary isn't much since I wrote this a year or 2 ago.


A Shadamy story

Please pause for a minute when you reach the song and play the song while reading at the part where Amy sings!

Shadow decided to help Amy carry her shopping bags from the mall. "WHAT?! YOU DON'T HAVE A PLACE TO STAY?! Well, you can stay here then." Amy said as she entered her house. "Where can I sleep?" "You can sleep on the couch in the living room and don't worry, I already put a pillow and blanket for you." Amy said pointing. Shadow's expression was a sad one when he walked into the living room. He got in the bed. "This couch is uncomfortable. Mine as well stay up the whole night." he said to himself. Suddenly, he saw a pink blur go into a room. But it was not her bedroom. Then he heard music. He saw that it was from a music box. Then he heard singing.

***The song is innocent by Avril Lavigne but in this story it's sang by Amy***

"Waking up I see that everything is okay

The first time in my life and now it's so great

Slowin' down I look around and I'm so amazed

I think about the little things that make life great"

Then Shadow slowly fell asleep by the angel-like voice. Amy continued the song as she went to check on Shadow. Shadow's hands were grabbing the blanket. His face was in the air, his back on the couch. 'He's cute when he's in that pose. Who knew that the ultimate life form could be so cute, like a baby?' she thought as she sang "This innocence is brilliant" She pat his head as she sang once more. He purred as her hand reached his ears. "Please don't go away" she sang as she continued petting him and put an extra blanket gently over him as she watched him cuddle. She then came outside on the roof and continued singing looking into the indigo blanket with stars that draped over the sky. 2 minutes passed. She sang the last words, "Don't let it

pass you by." She went inside seeing an innocent looking hedgehog on the couch. "I'm glad that my lullaby calmed the ultimate life form." Amy smiled. This was the first time she had ever saw Shadow looking innocent. She smiled warmly. She wanted to help whoever was in need and Shadow needed shelter so, she gave him shelter. She was the most innocent hedgehog ever. She helped people get out of problems, and much more and she did the same for Shadow. She stroked his head, between his ears. She never sang that song unless it was to help Cream sleep. She shared her deepest and darkest secrets with Blaze and Cream but she knew that Cream was having trouble sleeping so she sang it to her, helping her sleeping and did the same to Shadow. She lent against the wall, left leg straight,right leg curved in a /\ way as she put her right arms across her right leg. She was a bit cozy because she was on carpet.

The Next Morning

Shadow woke up to find breakfast on the table waiting for him. He didn't remember what happened last night but he did remember some lyrics before he drifted to sleep. He didn't remember the pink blur either. He found a note.

Dear Shadow,

I've left breakfast for you. I left to get some peace and quiet. Please do eat as much as you want!

~Amy Rose

He found turkey,chicken,orange juice and you name it! He was shocked that Amy had money to afford it. But only Blaze,Cream, and Amy know how she got her money. He started eating...

With Amy...

Amy was at a pond that she only knew about, throwing pebbles. RING RING!

(Dang it! Her phone had to ruin the moment! , )

Knuckles:Hey Amy! We're having a camp out! Come on! We're here at Sonic's house!

Amy:Alright Knuckles! I'm gonna bring Shadow, too! Okay?

Knuckles:Meet you peeps there! Bye!

Amy:Alright! Bye!

She hung up.

When Amy get's to her house...

"Hey Shadow! We're having a camp-out! Come on!" Amy said as she put the dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed her purse. "Alright." he said as he was grabbed by a hand. He was being dragged at super speed! He was surprised but soon they arrived at Sonic's house with the gang. "Hey girls!" Amy said cheerfully. That's Amy alright. "Alright. Everyone in the RV!" yelled Rouge as she climbed in.

After they arrive at the camp...

"Okay! Girls in the right cabin and boys in in the left cabin!" said a light and dark green fox. They went in. (If you're thinking about spoilers like, Sally, HELL NO! I just couldn't add Sally in it!) It was night time. "Amy? Can you sing that special song for us to sleep?" Cream asked. The girls' ears perked up when they heard that Amy could sing. They knew it would be good because it was Amy who was singing it. "Pweese?" they all pouted. "Okay,okay just get in you're beds and I'll sing." Amy said smiling. Amy got out the same music box from last night. The girls were in bed. She opened it and started,

"Waking up I see that everything is okay

The first time in my life and now it's so great

Slowin' down I look around and I'm so amazed

I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold onto it

Don't you let it pass you by"

The boys heard the angel-like voice. They decided to see who was singing the song. The most eager one to see who was singing it was, Shadow. It was the same lyrics that made him go to sleep. He was curious! They reached the girls' cabin. They peeked through the window quietly. They saw Amy! She was singing a lullaby for the girls to sleep. The boys were like in a trance by her angel-like voice. The boys were calm because of the mellow beat. Shadow now knew who was the one who sang him to sleep. They saw Amy go out of the cabin so, they hid behind bushes. They saw her climbing onto the roof continuing her song. When she was on the roof, the boys climbed the roof and lay behind her, relaxing to the angel-like voice. She finished the song. They heard her sigh sadly. They perked up. The music box's music changed! (Blah Blah Blah. Amy sang Somebody to Love. And NO! I am NOT a Justin Beiber fan!) They were struck by her amazing voice! Amy, once again sighed sadly looking down. "Somebody to Love..." Amy said as her long hair danced in the wind. Her hair was all the way to her feet and it was full of glitter (Due to Rouge...) . Shadow stepped out and hugged Amy. The boys were staring at him in shock. Amy put her right hand on his arm. "I love you, Rose." Shadow said caressing her cheek. "I love you, too Shadow." and as you guessed... they kissed. There were...squeals? Yup. The girls were behind the boys. The boys were soooooo startled that they fell off the roof! XDDDD There was laughter.

The End!


End file.
